Storage of large quantities of data for application services is costly and complex. Typically, an information technology (IT) department of an enterprise works with different vendors to individually track purchase and usage of storage capacity for different storage needs. Because of differences in storage needs, a business entity may use different types of storage objects stored on different storage devices, accessible via different storage access protocols, and utilize different storage services. Typically, different manual accounting methods are used for keeping track of storage capacity of storage objects for different types of storage objects. However, a manual process to account for the storage capacity consumption and for the storage capacity allocation often result in inaccurate (e.g., duplicate) accounting due to the heterogeneous storage objects used. The resulting capacity accounting report thus is inaccurate and may result in a failure to optimize for a cost-effective storage solution for the business entity.